Love Me Tender
by Terry2
Summary: Yay! The second of my song-fic series. Pure, unadultrated SAP and FLUFF. Miggy can sing, apparently.


Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own El Dorado, Miguel or Tulio. I checked! And I'm definitely not making a profit considering my bank statement says…well you don't need to know that do you?

Yay! The second in my Elvis song-fic series. Even sappier than the first one, and much shorter. Much, much shorter. Enjoy! And feed back is great, and always appreciated!

****

LOVE ME TENDER

__

"After a long day of doing nothing, it's good to kick back."--Lion King ½

Tulio was busy looking around in foliage for whatever was dry and burn-able. He and Miguel had decided to make a day at the shoreline, and as the sun was setting, the black-haired Spaniard set about the task of finding kindling for their fire.

Meanwhile, lazy Miguel was loafing about in their hand-made hammock strumming his guitar. Tulio sighed in half-irritation. Why did he always have to be the responsible one? Why was Miguel always such a shiftless lay about?

Tulio grunted as he grabbed up a large bundle of dried twigs and palm leaves and tossed them onto Altivo's back. The horse grunted under the burden and Tulio shot him a look. "Don't even, that's what you're for and I don't want to hear another word about it." he warned. Altivo gave a horsy sigh and swished his tail. "Even the horse is a lazy ass." Tulio grunted, pushing back a few sweat-dampened locks of raven-black hair out of his face.

He turned then, heading back towards camp, where he could hear the gentle sounds of the waves lapping at the shore and Miguel gently strumming his guitar. And then there was another sound, that made Tulio pause as he emerged from the jungle.

It was Miguel, singing.

"_Love me tender_

Love me sweet

Never let me go

You have made my life complete

And I love you so

He was sitting in the hammock, his eyes closed as he sang his little love ballad softly to the wind and the ocean. The setting sun cast a warm inviting golden glow on Miguel's fair hair and tan skin as the sky turned deep plums and soft lilacs, stars dotting the heavens as the light was chased away by the evening. Tulio smiled warmly as he moved forward, listening to the sweet sound of Miguel's voice.

Love me tender

Love me true

All my dream fulfill

For my darling

I love you

And I always will

Miguel looked up as he suddenly felt a shift in balance in the hammock and found Tulio sitting at his feet, looking at him with a sweet, and slightly bemused expression. Miguel smiled back and continued his little tune, sitting up so he could face his lover better.

__

Love me tender

Love me long

Take me to your heart

For it's there that I belong

And will never part

Tulio shook his head, smiling at his mate and lifting a hand to brush a lock of soft golden hair at the side of Miguel's face. Miguel leaned into his palm as he continued to sing softly, locking gazes with Tulio as they swayed softly back and forth like the waves softly lapping at the shore.

__

Love me tender

Long me true

All my dreams fulfill

For my darling

I love you

And I always will

Tulio finally lifted his gaze from the endless green of Miguel's eyes to glance at the shoreline, watching as the last fading light disappeared over the horizon and darkness fell at last, soft and warm. The pale silvery moon came out from behind a cloud, replacing the golden light with it's pale glow.

__

Love me tender

Love me dear

Tell me you are mine

I'll be yours through all the years

Till the end of time

Miguel moved forward then, careful not to break his rhythm and laid against Tulio as the two of them reclined in their hammock. Miguel nestled in the crook of Tulio's right arm as the taller man laid contentedly against him, one hand resting on his waist the other playing idly with Miguel's hair as he strummed on uninterrupted.

__

Love me tender

Love me true

All my dreams fulfilled

For my darling 

I love you…

"And I always will." Miguel concluded, turning his head toward Tulio, who looked just slightly misty-eyed in the pale moonlight. The blonde reached up and planted a soft kiss on Tulio's lips, which Tulio returned just as lovingly. "You know, we really should get that fire going…" Miguel said as he laid his instrument gingerly against the palm-tree trunk, but Tulio pulled him back down into his arms.

"Don't go anywhere just yet." Tulio whispered, curling around him as Miguel melted against him. "You mean all that?" he asked then.

Miguel grinned and nodded. 

Tulio decided if Miguel was going to do this sort of thing while he was off working, then he could be lazy all he wanted.


End file.
